A Snowy Dream
by Darkside Phantom
Summary: On the brink of life and death, Cloud has the choice of dying to be with Aeris, or to live and stay with Tifa. Will Cloud give up everything to be with Aeris? Which friendship (or relationship) is stronger? My 1st fanfic, please R & R! Alt end coming soon
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 "Wounds"  
  
It took Cloud a minute to absorb what exactly was happening. Before he had a chance to blink, he was holding the wound in his chest and falling to the floor of the Highwind on his knees. A door opened suddenly as Cloud's eyes began to get blurry "Cloud!" Tifa yelled with Barret as they ran out of the control room. Tifa quickly ran to Cloud's side and tried to help him up, but as the blood dripped to the floor Cloud fell over, looking one last time at his attacker. "Seph…i…roth…"  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud's eyes opened in a flash, the area he awoke in was completely white and nothing was in sight. He quickly sat up and took a look around; no one was with him either… Or so he thought. "Cloud!" someone cried from a distance. Footsteps became louder by the minute, as the figure came into view. Her hair was in its usual braid, but her familiar pink dress had turned to white. Her smile still remained the same though. Cloud was almost speechless, but still felt comfortable with her now with him.  
  
"It's good to see you, Cloud." She said, hugging him. He lightly put his hand on her head and stroked her hair, "It's good to see you too, Aeris."…  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, he blinked!"  
  
"Not so loud, Yuffie; we're in a hospital!"  
  
"You call this &*^% a hospital?!"  
  
"Well it's a hospital for now! Cloud!?"  
  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes and got accustomed to the light quickly; the group circled him as he lay down in a little bed. Everyone's face was stained of worry, except for the obvious Cid, Barret and Vincent (their faces never change!). Yuffie leaned over his head and poked him on the nose a few times. "You awake, Cloud?"  
  
"No, Yuffie," Cloud joked sarcastically, his voice a little scratchy "I always talk to Materia thieves in my sleep." Yuffie gave him a irritated look and let the others take a look at him, "You know," Cait Sith teased, "I bet some people actually do that!"  
  
Cloud was obviously no longer on the Highwind; the room was made completely out of wood with two windows on the east part of the room. On the west part was a staircase and the north there was a few beds. The place looked extremely familiar, the name was on the tip of Cloud's tongue.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, giving up. Barret sat in a chair near the fireplace, "We're in Kalm, ya remember Kalm?" he said harshly. It finally kicked into his mind where he was; the place where he spilled his story just after they left Midgar. Cloud then realized his condition; he was covered with many blankets but underneath he looked like a mummy. A bandage was wrapped around his head and most of his chest, a few little bandages here and there on his arms and legs; plus some bruises. Blood went through the large wound across his chest, which caused him extreme pain; trying to stay awake was useless though.  
  
"Did we… Make it to the Ancient City?" he asked, as he began to doze off he turned over to get more comfy on the pillow. "Nah, we didn't make it." Cid answered from the right of the room.  
  
"But... Aeris… I saw… Her…"  
  
"What!?" the group yelled in unison, but Cloud had already fallen asleep. Tifa went to his side and held his hand as he slept peacefully for a while. As he slept, the snow lightly blew outside, showing the weather of the days to come…  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Waaah sobs Poor Cloud! Despite how it may seem in this story, I'm actually a very big Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent fan! Guys with cool hair are always fun ^_^ J/k! This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction so I'd appreciate it if you would R and R please. You can even tell me if it sucks! I just need to know what I need to improve! TTYL! 


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2 "Dreams"  
  
Tifa waited by Cloud through the night, she only fell asleep for about an hour. When morning came Tifa was feeling hungry so she decided to get something to eat while someone else babysitted Cloud. On her way out she ran into Barret.  
  
"How's da spikey freak?" he asked in his normal tone. Tifa shook her head, "He's still sleeping, but he's fever's getting a little higher." Tifa sat down on the top step of the staircase and rested her head on her hands. "Well," Barret continued, "If his spikey ass ain't better soon then we'll have to go ahead."  
  
Tifa snapped out of her little trance. "Shouldn't someone stay with Cloud?" Barret leaned over and smacked Tifa on the shoulder. "You, dummy!"  
  
"Me!?"  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"That means Barret, Red XII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent and Cid! No Tifa's!"  
  
Tifa couldn't help but smile, and then couldn't help feel her stomach growl. Barret gave off a flirty smile, "I heard that."  
  
"Tee-hee, well; then you can buy me breakfast!" she laughed as she skipped down the stairs.  
  
"I already asked Yuffie an Red XII to come an baby-sit da little baby and…Me!? Why da hell do I gotta buy you breakfast!?"  
  
"Because, you hit me on the shoulder. It hurt!"  
  
"Well," Barret said in a cocky voice. "Dat jus proves how strong I am!"  
  
"Strong, sure, a-huh…" Tifa laughed sarcastically as she reached the front door to the inn. "Hey! Dun make me shoot your ass!" As Barret followed Tifa out the inn door, Yuffie and Red XII made their way through.  
  
"I still don't see why we have to baby-sit Cloud!" Yuffie wined as she stomped up the staircase. Red XII waited for her at the top, "You know that as soon as he can get on his feet, he will." Yuffie finally made it to the doorway, still not convinced of Red XII's meaning. Yuffie turned the doorknob and slowly walked inside with Red XII, to find Cloud tossing very violently in his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The scene was all too familiar, which was probably what scared him most. Yet, something had changed. There she sat on her knees, on the altar, parts of her long brown hair fell over her eyes. The light shined from about, where he came floating down with his long sword drawn.  
  
The sword was impaled through her back and her stomach; her hair came undone as blood trickled from her body. Sephiroth took out his sword and aloud her to fall to the altar's floor as Cloud dashed up the steps with his hand on his sword's handle. Before he could swing it, Sephiroth slammed his sword through his side and leaned over his shoulder to whisper into his ear. "Just remember," his evil voice echoed, "She's next." Cloud fell to the ground and looked at her one last time. "Tifa..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tifa…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Cloud, snap the hell outta it!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Cloud's eyes snapped open as sweat ran down his forehead. Yuffie was leaning over him; still in the pose she took when she made the blow to his face; Red XII's eyes were large with shock. "It's alright," he said "It was just a bad dream, Cloud."  
  
Yuffie reached across the bed to the dresser and grabbed a tissue and placing it in Cloud's hand. "I'm… Huff… Fine…" Cloud gasped, his face was beat red and hot. Yuffie put her hands on her hips and (for once) put on a serious face. "Then why are you crying?" she asked. Cloud didn't even noticed till he put his hand on his cheek, his face was stained with tears. Red XII led Yuffie to the doorway and whispered to her, "I'll go get Tifa, you try to talk to Cloud." Before she could even decline, Red XII dashed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Cloud had sat up and had his head buried in his knees, slightly embarrassed for crying. "Hey, it's alright!" she laughed, trying to sound casual. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" The question forced him to recall the dream, which made him sob. Yuffie sat on the side of the bed and gave him a light hug. "Hey, it's alright, Tifa's fine."  
  
Cloud's head shot up and looked at Yuffie with a extremely relieved face, and then rested his head on her shoulder to take a breather. "How did you know?"  
  
"About Tifa?"  
  
"… Yeah…"  
  
"You called out her name in your sleep."  
  
Cloud blushed, but Yuffie couldn't tell since his face was so red anyway. "You really care about her don't you?" Cloud nodded his head slightly. "You love her?" Cloud's breathing suddenly got heavier; Yuffie put her hand to his forehead. "Holy hell! You're burning up!" Before Cloud could answer her question, his vision blurred and he passed out onto the floor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Oy-yoy-yoy, poor Cloud (that's probably my main line from now on ^^). Despite he's one of my favorite characters; he gets hurt more and more each chapter. Hmm, I guess I don't show my affection very well do I? ^_^ I'm really sorry if this all reads choppy. I first wrote all the chapters separate on a disc, then the disc ate chapters 1-4 so I had to rewrite them all on memory (never rely on my memory! ^_^ Oh well, please R and R! 


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3 "Feelings"  
  
Tifa put the fork down and thanked Barret for the breakfast. "I should get back to the inn, I feel bad leaving Cloud there." Cait Sith patted his belly(s) and leaned back in the wooden chair. "He'll be fine, he's like a brick."  
  
"Still," Tifa continued, "I should get back; who knows what will happen with Yuffie as a nurse." she winked as she headed towards the door. The door suddenly swung open, Red XII's mouth covered the doorknob. Tifa blinked confusingly, "Had a little trouble turning the doorknob?" she joked. Red XII let go of the knob, "You'd have trouble opening a door without any hands too."  
  
"Cloud's messed up," Red XII began, "He just had a really bad dream and it was something about you, he's really freaked."  
  
"Something about me?" Tifa questioned, she couldn't picture Cloud being scared of a bad dream. "Awww!" Barret teased across the table, "Does da poor baby need Tifa to tuck him into bed!?" Barret's laughing was halted as Tifa gave him a blow to the head and stomped out the door. Red XII leaned over the table, "You deserved that."  
  
Tifa quickly made her way through the door of the inn and up the stairs to see Cloud; his legs were on the bed but the rest of him had slanted off. Yuffie was on the floor with his head on her lap. "What happened!?" Tifa screeched, immediately running to Cloud. "He passed out! I can't lift him back up!" Yuffie yelled in panic. Both Yuffie and Tifa helped pull Cloud off the floor and onto the bed. Yuffie then showed herself the door and shut it behind her.  
  
His face was still extremely red and he had a horrible fever, his heavy breathing made it hard for Tifa to concentrate. "Cloud," she whispered, "Cloud, wake up..."  
  
"A---Aer---is... T---Ti---fa... N... Noooo!!!" Cloud yelled, crying in his sleep. "He's crying..." Tifa thought, "I've never seen him cry before." She then registered what he just said, "A-Aeris!?" She put his head on her lap and swept the sweat from his forehead with a cloth, "Cloud... What's going on?"  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
"Cloud, what's wrong?!" a usually calm voice asked, someone's slender fingers lightly touched Cloud's shoulder. He let his eyes show a bit from the space between his arms and his legs; still clutching his knees. Aeris stood beside him with a look of fright, hey; with the way Cloud looked, who wouldn't?  
  
"I'm..." he tried to finish, but he suddenly realized that he was back again; and not in the hands of Yuffie. "Why do I keep coming here?" he asked. Aeris sat down beside Cloud, the floor made it look like they were sitting on flowing water. "Because you want to."  
  
"To be..."  
  
"With me..."  
  
"....."  
  
"Cloud, you can stay with me, if you want." Aeris added, Cloud wiped his face and stood up. "But what about Tifa and the others?" Thousands of questions were in his head, but one bugged him the most. "If I were to stay with you... Wouldn't I have to be..." he couldn't say it again, so he decided to word it differently, "like you?"  
  
"You mean 'dead'?"  
  
Cloud choked, "Yeah..." Aeris stood up with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You do miss me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes!" Cloud blurted suddenly, Aeris put her head on his chest, "I miss you too; if you stay here, we can always be together, Cloud."  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud's eyes opened lightly, getting a small glimpse of Tifa before they shut again...  
  
Tifa...?  
  
"Tifa!!!" Cloud's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, he almost gave her a hug but he was too tired to lift his arms. Tifa leaned back a little afraid that Cloud would hit her; sitting up so fast. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, "Cloud, lie down; you need rest!" Cloud's eyes were bloodshot, but were about to cry again. "You're... You're alright..." A tear ran down his cheek as he leaned back down and pulled up the sheets, a look of bliss was on his face. "I'm... Glad..."  
  
"Cloud, what's up with Aeris?"  
  
Cloud's eyes opened again and looked at Tifa in fear, "She's... Been with me... Why?"  
  
"Cloud," Tifa lightly touched Cloud's hand, "You do know Aeris is... Dead, right?"  
  
It took him a minute to answer, but Cloud nodded a yes. Before he fell asleep again, he sighed, "She said... I could stay... With her... If I were to..."  
  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa wouldn't let him finish; she had a feeling what he was going to say.  
  
The wind outside was light, and the snow had stopped without it being dangerously high; but that was only the beginning...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*Sobs* This is beginning to hurt, and not because I've been on the computer for a few hours typing emails and this story (seriously though, I'm getting a serious typers cramp!) Ciao, just a few more chapters to go! 


	4. Life or Death

Chapter 4 "Life or Death"  
  
The team assembled outside Cloud's bedroom, where he slept peacefully. "Ok," Cid began, "We're gonna fly ahead to the Ancient City with Bugen---somethin! You take care of Cloud till we get back, k?" Tifa nodded her head and went into Cloud's room as the others left. She watched him as he slept; he didn't so much as turn over anymore. "He seems ok when he's asleep," Tifa thought to herself, "but his fever's getting worse and his wound isn't healing well."  
  
"Aer--is..." Cloud mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Cloud, please; don't go..."  
  
1. * * *  
  
Aeris and Cloud exchanged amusing stories of their past and what the crews been doing since Aeris' fateful day. Despite she knew that this was happening while she was dead, she didn't seem to mind at all. Cloud laughed at a joke Aeris said about when Cloud dressed up like a girl, and she couldn't help take it in. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before!" she jumped with a look of triumph on her face. "I laugh sometimes!" Cloud smiled.  
  
"No, you smile; but you hardly laugh!" Aeris sat a little closer to Cloud, their faces almost touching each other. "I'd like to hear more of your laughing in the future."  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud pleaded, but his plead meant nothing to her. "Please, Cloud." she begged, "Please, stay with me." Cloud's heart sunk, he didn't know what to say. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I've missed you so much..."  
  
"Aeris... I... Can't, I can't leave everything and everyone behind."  
  
"I know, but," she sobbed, "Cloud, I can't stand it without you!"  
  
"Aeris, I'd have to..."  
  
"I know it's selfish of me to ask, but... I don't mean to alarm you Cloud but; you're already on the brink of death so it's like you're already halfway there." she felt awful for what she just said, but she knew it was the only way to convince him. "If you go now, I know that I'll be able to be with you, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to find you if you die later because by then my spirit will have already be sent away. I've been waiting here for you, please Cloud, tell me soon..."  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud didn't bother to open his eyes, every time he did he got more tired by the minute. Aeris, I miss her but... Should I leave everything behind? The thought had been burned into his mind, there was no one he could even ask for advice; they'd all think he was a nut. "What should I do..?"  
  
"What should you do about what?"  
  
Cloud turned his head toward the voice and opened his eyes, Tifa stood beside him and didn't move an inch. He just clued in that he accidentally said the question out loud. He quickly thought up a different reason. "What should I do about... The mission! We're going to fall behind!" Tifa laughed lightly and changed the wet cloth on his head with a new cold one. "We're way ahead of you on that one!"  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"Barret, Cid and the others have already left for the Ancient City!"  
  
Cloud felt a little bad now, not that he wasn't already. He felt like he abandoned his team. "What about you?" Tifa grabbed a wooden chair and sat near Cloud's head, she was blushing slightly. "I decided to stay behind with you."  
  
Tifa... She's always been there for me... In Mideel... In Nimbleheim.... Always...  
  
Cloud couldn't help but smile; Tifa was such a good friend... Friend... The title had a funny ring to it when used on Tifa. "I wonder why?" he thought. He couldn't go to Aeris, he couldn't bear leaving Tifa behind; but he couldn't live without Aeris either. The decision would be brutal...  
  
Hours passed as Cloud slept peacefully this time, his fever was getting a little better. A whooshing sound came from outside the window. As Tifa walked closer, she could tell that it was a snowstorm. "Yeek, what a mess. I wonder how the others are doing?" As the snow blew harder, the room got colder, and Cloud shivered in his sleep. Tifa headed downstairs to talk to the innkeeper about more blankets for Cloud, when another storm was brewing elsewhere...  
  
* * *  
  
The scenery had changed this time; Cloud stood in a doorway as snow blew fiercely around him. A cliff could be seen straight ahead, which lead to a stream that linked to the large sea that the crew flew over so many times. "Aeris! Where are you!?" Cloud yelled, Aeris suddenly appeared in the distance. "Cloud, please; stay with me..." Her image started to fade, Cloud quickly ran towards her and grabbed her wrist. "Aeris don't go!" A small smile formed on her face, "Then stay with me..." The ground shattered underneath their feet, and Cloud and Aeris fell into the stream...  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud woke up with a chill down his spine; he lifted himself up to see out the window. The snow reminded him of the dream, "Aeris, she must be... Out there... Have to... Get her, before she... Falls again..."  
  
As Tifa and the innkeeper looked in the back room for more blankets, Cloud slowly made his way downstairs. Opening the door opened all hell; the chill ran against his bare chest and bandages. "Aeris..." As he took two steps outside, the door slammed behind him.  
  
Tifa then went back upstairs with extra blankets, only to find a empty bed and Cloud gone...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ohhhh, my writing sucks but the thought of this in my head is getting SO GOOD!!! I wish my writing were a little better, more detailed (hmm, perhaps I shouldn't have snoozed off during literature. ^_~ Hey, at least I'm honest!) Only a few more chapters to go, enjoy. Please R and R! 


	5. Wounds of Feelings

Chapter 5 "Wounds of Feelings"  
  
Tifa immediately dropped the blankets and dashed around the room, hoping that maybe Cloud just fainted on the floor. But, it was useless, he had gone out somewhere. She quickly dashed down the stairs and looked for him all around the inn's entrance door. Again; useless, Cloud must have gone outside in the snowstorm.  
  
She opened the door and looked out to the endless white, she could very faintly see Cloud's figure in the distance. He was struggling to keep balance, and probably wouldn't last much longer. In only her usual white shirt and shorts, she dashed out into the storm towards Cloud; calling his name countless times. But no matter how much she yelled his name, he didn't hear her.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud trudged in the snow; the coldness went through his boots and straight to his toes. Aeris stood in the distance, "Cloud, please; I want to be with you..." She repeated this time after time. "Aeris... I'm... Coming..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, "Snap the hell out of it! Cloud!" A couple of times she lost sight of him in the heavy white of the snow, she was lucky that she was able to still see him now. She noted how the stream that led to the river was just up ahead, and he was heading blindly towards it. "Cloud, you better not get yourself killed!" she thought as she ran through the snow, "I still haven't told you how I truly feel yet..."  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud finally made it to Aeris, who stood beside the stream. "Cloud, will you stay with me?.." The question sounded so innocent, but her face showed not a slight show of worry. Cloud tried to stand as tall as he could, but his legs were getting weak. "Aeris... I'd like to stay with you, but..."  
  
"But?" she asked.  
  
Cloud looked up at her face, her ribbon had fallen out and into the wind; he hair floating over her surprised face. He couldn't help but smile at his thought, "There's someone, worth living for here..."  
  
"Someone? But, Cloud!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeris..."  
  
Aeris' teeth gritted together, making the most devilish grin. "Oh well," She cackled, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!!!"  
  
The beautiful face morphed into a longer one, the long brown hair turned silver and the white dress turned into a black suit and cape. Cloud jumped back in shock, "Se... SEPHIROTH!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth stood before Cloud, sword drawn with the most evil look on his face. The snow no longer mattered, nor did the fact that he was wounded. Just the simple fact that Sephiroth toyed with his mind made him charge forward with his fist (he didn't have his sword), but once again Sephiroth swiftly turned around and impaled the sword through his right leg. Blood stained the snow, and Tifa could finally be heard coming from a distance.  
  
"Ahh, the "someone", right?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically. He turned the handle of the sword, making the blade take some skin with it's movement. Sephiroth then leaned forward to keep himself from yelling harshly over the snow. "I said she'd be next, and I meant it..."  
  
Cloud took the blade of the sword in his hand and forced it back up making the handle collide with Sephiroth's side. He then jumped back; taking the sword for himself and leaving the wounded ex-SOLDIER to his snowy grave. "First my home, then Aeris, now you torture me with your illusions and threaten to kill Tifa... You're asking for it..." Cloud stated with a rasp in his voice, the snow and his fever were catching up to him; but he had to stay awake, Tifa would get caught in the crossfire.  
  
"BOLT!!!"  
  
A huge crash of lightning came down from the sky and hit Sephiroth on the head, electrocuting him and causing him to collapse. But that wasn't enough to kill Sephiroth, within a few minutes Sephiroth was back up on his feet, now serious about his enemy.  
  
The area was getting blurry, but Cloud could still see Tifa; about six feet away, her hand was still in the air from the pose she struck of the bolt. "Tifa, run, now!!!" Cloud yelled as Sephiroth began to charge towards her. Another bolt was shot, and Sephiroth went down again. Just ask quickly he came back up and charged again, and another bolt was shot. This went on for several minutes, Cloud could only watch in shock. Finally, Sephiroth got up and stayed put. "This... Isn't over, I'll be back." He grabbed his cape and swerved around; before Cloud and Tifa could blink he was gone.  
  
After a long pause Tifa ran to Cloud's side just as he fainted into the snow. The ground then moved beneath them, the movement of the bolts caused the ground to shatter; and the two of them plunged into the water...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yahoo, one more chapter to go! Please feel free to e-mail me at magical_angel@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, but I'd prefer it if you'd R & R here! Thanks! 


	6. Emotions

Chapter 6 "Emotions"  
  
"Aeris? Aeris, where are you!?" Cloud yelled as he ran in the familiar area where he first saw her. Her gentle fingers stroked his shoulder from behind. He slightly tipped his head to note she was wearing her normal clothes, and the white materia was still in her ribbon.  
  
"Cloud... Be happy... Despite was Sephiroth has done, I'll always be here."  
  
Cloud nodded his head and hugged her gently, taking in her familiar scent.  
  
"And tell Tifa how you feel," Her face suddenly lit up, "You guys look so cute together!"  
  
Cloud smiled and waved good-bye as Aeris faded away, as did the dream...  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud blinked slowly, the room was a haze. Finally, he made out his surroundings. Barret and Cait Sith stood at the end of the bed while the rest were on his right side; except Tifa, who was on the other. "Hey, Cloud!" Cait Sith cheered, "How're you feeling!?" Cloud examined himself shortly, the wound in his leg had started to heal due to healing magic, his shoulder was healing a little better and his fever was nearly gone. "I feel... Fine... Actually..."  
  
Everyone smiled widely, even Barret! Looking out the window across from him, Cloud could see that the snow was all gone; not a drop was on the green grass. "Whoa! How long was I out!" Cloud jumped, falling off the bed. His weak leg caused him to fall to the floor, the group quickly rushed to his side and helped him up. As soon as he settled into his bed, Cid told him he was out for a week and a half. Since he fell into the ice-cold water, it was no wonder that he got sicker. Barret mentioned that since the storm came in fast, the group was forced to come back. They camped in the ship for three days and waited for the snow to die down, when it did, they headed back. When they got here they found Cloud and Tifa unconscious on the floor, both with fevers. Tifa wasn't as bad as Cloud though; she was just unconscious from being in the water too long.  
  
Cloud then remembered the fight with Sephiroth and his last discussion with Aeris. Although, he thought this time it was the real Aeris for sure. Cloud politely asked the group to leave so he could sleep except for Tifa, saying he needed to talk to her about something. As everyone exited, Cloud sat up and moved over a bit on the bed to let Tifa sit beside him.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
She seemed like her casual self, not showing any sign that she was sick. "I'm sorry... For causing trouble..." He blushed; Tifa put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn to look at her. "You're not trouble, and don't worry about it. You're Ok now and that's what matters."  
  
His hand trailed up her arm and into her hair, lightly stroking the long strands as she sat closer to him. "Tifa..." His voice was light and sensual, his blue Mako eyes gazed at her lips. "Before anything else happens, I just want to say..." He then hesitated as another blush crept across his face like a bug. "Umm," He stuttered, "For quite a while now, I've..."  
  
Tifa began to blush as well and looked up at his face, barely a inch apart from one another.  
  
"I love you... I always have..." He whispered as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Tifa felt so many things at once, happiness, bliss, surprise, but most of all; the same way. She got nervous as a lump caught in her throat, her hand began to tremble. "I... I love... You too." His hand held hers as he gently pulled her head towards his and kissed her.  
  
"Oy!" Barret yelled, "What're they talkin' about?" Yuffie hushed Barret as she put her ear back to the door. After a few minutes, she finally gave up and walked down the stairs to the rest of them. "Well?" Red XII asked. Yuffie had a huge grin on her face, "We better get something to eat!" She declared, "They're going to be a while!"  
  
  
  
The hours flew by and Tifa fell asleep on Cloud's shoulder, he carefully slipped under the covers with her and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
Aeris... Thank you... For helping me realize who I truly care for... I'll never forget you.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well, that's it! Sorry, Aeris fans! I just can't picture those two together. I've always been a CloudxTifa fan, so cute together! ^_^ Well, thanks for reading this far. This is my very first story so please review. For those of you who are CloudxAeris fans a 'alternate ending' is in the making. Oh well, R and R anyway  
  
Arigatou! Sayonara! 


End file.
